


Le chat qui n'avait pas encore de bottes

by Nelja



Category: Le Maître Chat ou Le Chat Botté | Master Cat; or Puss in Boots - Charles Perrault
Genre: Backstory, But the cat is doing the harm to other animals he's not the victim, Canonical Character Death, Cats, Gen, Harm to Animals, Humor, Witches, casual mention of death penalty
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Comment le Chat qui n'avait pas encore de bottes a appris à parler.





	Le chat qui n'avait pas encore de bottes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cat of all trades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409712) by [Nelja-in-English (Nelja)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English). 



Il était une fois un chat de sorcière qui aimait assez son état.

Parfois, pour sa maîtresse, il tuait les souris et les rats. Parfois il les capturait vivants parce qu'elle avait besoin de les transformer en chevaux ou en entrailles de souris. Il gardait la maison contre les gnomes bien plus efficacement que l'aurait fait un chien, et une fois, il avait même effrayé un percepteur d'impôts en se faisait passer pour un fantôme. Il s'estimait certainement le chat de sorcière le plus compétent du pays.

Sa maîtresse ne le lui avait jamais dit, mais elle était avare de compliments ; et elle ne lui avait pas non plus dit le contraire.

Un jour, notre héros s'amusait à jouer avec la vie d'une petite araignée. Il la laissait partir, pour lui sauter dessus à nouveau, et comme c'était un chat très intelligent, il savait compter le nombre de ses pattes à l'envers en partant de huit.

Alors qu'elle se glissait entre deux étagères, le chat sauta pour la déloger d'un coup de pattes, d'un geste certainement plus grâcieux qu'habile, car il fit tomber une fiole que la sorcière avait préparée plus tôt.

Quel était le secret de sa recette, personne ne peut le dire, mais il y avait certainement de l'herbe à chats dedans, car notre héros en lécha jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Et ce n'était même pas pour cacher son méfait, car il laissa trainer les éclats de verre en plein milieu de la pièce, pour ne pas abimer ses pattes délicates.

Il se sentait d'excellente humeur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?" grogna la sorcière en direction du chat, quand elle rentra de ses activités sorcières. Puis elle prit son balai - celui pour balayer, sans magie.

"Ha, mais la potion sentait si bon ! Et puis, la fiole était cassée, vous n'auriez plus pu rien faire avec !"

Le chat s'abstint de mentionner que c'était lui qui l'avait cassée en premier lieu. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait demandé des détails. Et même ainsi, c'était la faute de l'araignée.

La sorcière, au lieu d'admirer sa retenue, s'exclama "Tu as parlé !"

"Non, pas du tout !" protesta le chat.

Mais il ne se sentait pas très crédible.

La sorcière ramassa un des morceaux de verre, le renifla. C'était une tâche difficile pour son faible odorat humain, mais elle finit par conclure. "Tu as bu ma potion de vérité !"

"Certainemement pas !" s'exclama le chat. Puis il pencha la tête sur le côté. "Ou peut-être bien que oui, mais dans ce cas, ce n'était pas une potion très efficace et vous n'avez pas à regretter sa perte."

La sorcière éclata d'un rire bref "Je vois ça. On dirait que j'ai un chat qui parle, maintenant. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qui cause cette différence."

Le chat, qui avait vu bien des rats et des souris se faire couper en tranches au sens de l'avancée de la connaissance, ressentit un peu d'inquiétude et pas du tout de remords. "La meilleure façon de savoir est sans doute de parler avec moi."

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, il se révéla que le chat parlait parfaitement non seulement le français, mais l'anglais, l'arabe, et plus de langues que ce que la sorcière était capable de tester. Il devint également clair qu'il aimait donner son avis sur tout. Son sujet de prédilection, restait, bien entendu, la façon dont les chats devaient être traités (comme des rois), mais il ne s'arrêtait pas là.

Après deux semaines à faire remarquer à sa maîtresse que sa coiffure, vue de dos, ressemblait à un nid de souris ou que l'odeur de ses potions, quoique déplaisante, était toujours plus agréable que celle de sa soupe aux choux, elle commença à ses lasser.

Au fil du temps, elle s'intéressait de moins en moins à ce qu'il avait à lui dire, et de plus en plus à ce que pouvait cacher son estomac. Du moins, c'est ce que le chat soupçonnait. Sa conversation, pourtant, était toujours aussi brillante, donc c'était complètement irrationnel de la part de la sorcière. Mais il préférait être prudent et ingrat plutôt que mort.

Il prit donc la sage décision de s'enfuir.

La forêt se révéla être un endroit déplaisant. Les animaux étaient toujours aussi stupides et faciles à attraper, mais la puie ne se laissait pas raisonner, même quand on parlait allemand et chinois. Le chat décida donc de sauter dans la première carriole qui passait pour se rendre à la ville. Personne ne le remarqua dans le tas de fourrures, et il grignota même un ou deux mulots.

"Franchement, même si je ne devrais pas me plaindre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas déjà un chat !" lança-t-il. "Certaines personnes n'ont aucun goût !"

Le conducteur se retourna, vit le chat qui trônait parmi les fourrures, confortables il est vrai. Au lieu de remercier le chat de les avoir protégées, il leva les bras au ciel et s'écria "Le diable ! Le diable !"

"J'ai déjà rencontré le diable !" commenta le chat, et je m'estime hautement vexé par la comparaison !"

L'homme s'enfuit en courant.

Le chat se demanda un instant ce qu'il allait faire d'un chariot rempli de fourrures confortables mais immangeables. Puis il décida d'en faire cadeau à quelqu'un. Ayant assisté à un certain nombre d'anniversaires, il savait que c'était ce qu'on faisait des objets inutiles.

Le premier humain qui passa dans le coin était mal rasé et buvait de l'alcool, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire désobligeant quand un chat lui proposa d'acquérir gratuitement une charrette de fourrures, et une mule en prime. C'était donc, nécessairement, un individu très fréquentable.

Le chat ne changea pas d'avis quand il vit qu'il habitait avec ses collègues dans une petite cabane au fond des bois, où on entreposait une quantité surprenante de couteaux et d'alcool. Et c'est ainsi qu'il devient chat de voleurs.

Sa première idée fit de réorganiser toute cette entreprise du début à la fin. Sa première déception fut de se faire rire au museau, et il se réfugia entre les jambes de la femme du chef des brigands, au coin du feu.

"Pourquoi personne ne m'écoute ?" se plaignit-t-il.

"Peut-être que cela irait mieux si tu ne disais pas à tout le monde qu'ils sont stupides ?"

"Mais tous les humains sont stupides ! C'est dans leur nature."

"Ce n'est pas une raison pour le leur dire," répondit calmement la femme en le caressant.

"J'ai bu une potion de vérité," justifia le chat. Ce n'était pas très convainquant, probablement parce que c'était vrai.

Le chat réessaya, enrobant cette fois ses mots dans du miel. Et en quelques semaines seulement, il se rendit complètement indispensable, préparant tous les meilleurs plans des brigands. Il se rendit aussi peut-être un peu désagréable à force de vantardises, mais n'importe quel être raisonnable aurait estimé que cela en valait la peine.

Bien sûr, un brigand ivre était exactement le contraire d'une personne raisonnable, et un jour, le chat se retrouva dans une cage fermée à clé, sur une place de marché. Le brigand demandait une pièce pour entendre le chat parler.

Au début, le chat essaya de se taire juste pour ruiner ce misérable commerce, mais la tentation d'insulter l'homme crétivement était plus forte. Les passants semableit apprécier et penser qu'ils en avaient eu pour leur argent, mais c'était un maigre réconfort. Puis, le chat eut une idée. Juste quand la garde passa, il s'exclama.

"Au fait, je ne vous ai pas dit comment je savais parler ! Cet homme est un grand sorcier ! Grâce à ses pratiques magiques, il m'a donné le pouvoir de la parole ! Ai-je précisé qu'il était si triste qu'un homme si capable vive de brigandage dans la forêt ?"

La garde arrêta l'homme immédiatement, et le public excité se prépara à un bûcher de sorcier. Le plan, malheureusement, impliquait de brûler son chat parlant avec lui.

"Je peux tout expliquer !" protesta le chat. "Vous êtes en train de faire une erreur judiciaire grave ! Je suis une victime !" Mais personne ne l'écouta.

"Ah, si seulement j'avais eu le temps de léguer son trésor maudit à quelqu'un pour sauver son âme !" s'exclama-t-il alors. Il avait remarqué, au cours de ses aventures, que les humains préféraient les mensonges à la vérité. Cela ne manqua pas.

Le chat expliqua à un garde intéressé et probablement stupide qu'il avait le devoir de le mener jusqu'au trésor, mais que pour cela il devait absolument le mener sur ses pattes par des chemins secrets.

Pour rendre son histoire plus crédible, il eut même le bon coeur de le perdre au milieu de la forêt avant de l'abandonner complètement.

D'un côté, le chat aurait aimé se vanter de ses capacités de se tirer de toutes les situations. D'un autre côté, s'il considérait qu'il avait décroché une fin heureuse, cela lui interdisait de se plaindre, alors qu'il en avait très envie. Il n'avait pas trop envie de rentrer en ville, aussi il se coucha dans une grange.

"Oh le joli chat !" entendit-t-il mentionner. Bien sûr, cela ne pouvait être que lui. Et pas seulement parce qu'il n'y avait aucun autre chat aux alentours.

L'homme se révéla être le meunier local, et quand il proposa au chat de vivre chez lui et de chasser les souris, il répondit par un oui enthousiaste. Puis il se réprimanda quelque peu. N'avait-il pas eu assez de problèmes en parlant aux humains ?

Mais le meunier se contenta de hausser le sourcil. "Es-tu un esprit ? Parce que les chats sont bien meilleurs pour chasser les souris."

Le chat lui promit qu'il était un chat entièrement authentique, et commença à vivre au moulin. Il accomplit toutes ses promesses, et réussit même à se retenir de donner son avis sur tout, simplement parce qu'il ne connaissait rien au blé et à tout ce qu'on pouvait faire avec. Et cela dura de nombreuses années, mais même si les meuniers vivent longtemps, les chats de sorcière encore plus.

Après la mort du meunier, le chat fut légué à son plus jeune fils, qui était d'une rare stupidité. Le chat ne put se retenir de lui donner des conseils - excellents, comme d'habitude.

Et, seul sur un million, le fils du meunier écouta.

Le chat pensa à tous les bons conseils que personne n'avait voulu écouter pendant des dizaines d'années, et pensa : mon garçon, c'est vraiment ton jour de chance.


End file.
